Tell me Quills
by TwilightLove13
Summary: Fred and George help Ginny and Harry with their relationship.    A/N all things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling
1. Quills

A/N Ok this is the second time I have posted this story… the first time I got some awesome reviewers who pointed out some of my grammar and spelling mistakes that I hope I have fixed! So, I hope you read this and enjoy it! Read and Review 3

"Ginny!" I called out into the crowd of 5th years leaving potions.

"Yes, Harry?" Ginny's familiar voice asked behind me.

I turned then smiled pulling her into a hug, "There you are, how did you sneak past me?" I asked as I ruffled her beautiful Weasley red hair.

She chuckled then answered, "A magician never reveals her secrets. Forget about that for a sec, I have something for you. "

Curiously I asked, "Gin, what did you get me? You know you're not suppose to give me gifts, that's my job." I smiled down looking into her lovely brown eyes.

She blushed a little at my stare, but continued to answer me. "Well, it's more like a free gift from my brothers. You know how Fred and George love to break rules; well they decided to help our relationship grow even when we're in class." As she explained I listened completely confused to how what she was saying was possible. "They say that if you write with these special quills, called "Tell Me Quills", on your arm then the person with the matching quill can read what you wrote, but only them. And here they are." With that, she pulled out what looked like two regular quills and held one of them out for me.

"Are you sure they weren't just pulling your leg?" I asked eying the quills.

"Yes" She answered confidently. I took the quill she offered me from her tiny hand then placed it carefully in an unoccupied pocket of my bag. I smiled at her then, slowly, I leaned down to kiss her. I guess I was moving too slowly for her because she pulled me down to her practically tipping me over. Luckily, being the amazing flyer that I am, I have a lot of practice with balance.

I don't know how long we stood there just kissing each other, but it quickly ended when we heard, "Mr. Potter! Mrs. Weasley! What do you think you are doing snogging each other in the halls outside my door?" We jumped apart immediately!

Ginny answered first, "Professor Slughorn, um well, we're sorry, it won't happen again! I promise!" She said hurriedly, then quickly grabbed her bag and pulled on my arm. She dragged me down the hall before Slughorn could say anything else. Before we could say anything about the close call with Professor Slughorn, the late bell rang.

"Sorry Gin, have to run to Transfiguration, but I'll try the quill there. OK?" I asked a little rushed.

"Yea, I have free period, write whenever. Just don't get into any trouble!" I nodded then pulled her into another kiss, too short if you ask me, but I had to go.

"Bye!" I said as I let her go then started to run to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall will be so cross! I was right. When I walked in to the classroom ten minutes late, McGonagall lectured me about being tardy and gave me detention for 6:30 tonight in her room. Kissing Ginny was still worth it even if I have to scrape all the rubbish off the bottom of McGonagall's desks!

A/N I would like to thank Bernardus and emmagraceling for pointing out spelling and grammar mistakes that I made in my original post of this story! I hope I fixed them all! (Language isn't my favorite subject so I really do appreciate the help!) I'm P.M. all of the readers who reviewed and who added this story to their favorites that I re-posted this story and will take down the original one as soon as I get to the Library again.

P.S. I know they don't have late bells, or bells in general, but I still don't know how exactly they know when to get to class because they don't have clocks laying around as far as I am aware of, so bells it is!


	2. Test Trial

A/N I forgot my disclaimer in chapter 1! Well, here it is: Harry Potter and friends are J. K. Rolwing's not mine! So sad I know! And I'm supper sorry it took SO long to update!

Once I was in my seat, McGonagall started to lecture us about transforming books into animals. I had already mastered it yesterday, so I decided it would be the perfect time to test out Fred and George's quill. I pulled it out of my bag and wrote on my left arm, "Hey Gin how is free period? I miss you! And I might have detention at 6:30 with McGonagall… SORRY!" as I finished writing a word, it appeared to be written in black ink then turned gold for a moment and disappeared.

It only took a minute to receive Ginny's answer. The words slowly appeared one by one on my right arm in what looked like black ink, "Hey Harry, they work! Free period is going well. I guess if you call starting a three foot long DADA paper that's due in two days good (eye roll). Ha-ha, I miss you too! XOXO. But really Harry, can't you go a week without getting a detention? I suppose I had a little to do with you getting it though, so I'm not mad. How is Transfiguration going? Was McGonagall terribly cross?" I smiled after reading it. Ginny was always teasing me about my detentions, but normally I get them without any help from her. I have to admit though, I would be happy to get a few more if it meant getting to kiss her. She was working on a DADA paper, which gave me the opportunity to help her tonight. That basically meant more alone time with her in the library, and a few study breaks in-between.

"I could help you with that DADA paper tonight if you want. We can go to the library to our usual table too. I know you have that paper for Slughorn due next week too; we could get that out of the way tonight so we have a free weekend. I can work on my Transfiguration essay too. Class is boring, what's new? I've perfected the spell we're working on so I'm just writing to you. McGonagall wasn't too cross, her usual self, but nowhere near as mad as she was when she caught those two Ravenclaws making out in her classroom! By the way how is the DADA paper going?" I scribbled down quickly trying not to draw attention to myself as McGonagall walked near my desk.

McGonagall was going around the class now and was observing my fellow Gryffindors' performances. I started to change the book in fount of me into an owl. It worked perfectly, and my book now looked quite a bit like Hedwig. "Good job Potter, ten points for Gryffindor." McGonagall said. I smiled; I hardly ever get points in the classroom. Normally I get them for saving the school… wow that sounded pigheaded.

Once she had passed I noticed that she hadn't said a word about the black words appearing plain as day on my arm. Fred and George were right, only Gin and I could see what we wrote! Ginny had replied, "I would love it if you helped me with it tonight! I'm moving along with it, but still working on the length part. I'm looking forward to the study breaks you know and to a study free weekend with you! I'm glad you've perfected the spell and can talk/write to me. I didn't think she would be too cross, but you never know if she's having a bad day. You know there is a Hogsmeade trip in two weeks, what do you want to do?"

I picked my quill back up and wrote, "I'm looking forward to studying with you then! I found out that we are in fact the only people who can read what we write. I also just earned Gryffindor 10 points! I was thinking that we go to the Three Broomsticks with Ron and Hermione then do whatever we feel like doing." I smiled to myself thinking of all the things we could do. There was shopping at the Quidditch store, walking with only her by my side, and Honeydukes candy shop. Not to mention stopping by the lake afterwards! All in all, I was sure it would be a splendid day with my amazing girlfriend.

The class went by quickly while I was talking to Gin. Before I knew it, the bell rang and I had to get my stuff and head to my next class. I wrote a quick note saying, "I got to go to DADA… wish me luck! Love you! I'll see you at lunch." As I was leaving the classroom, McGonagall reminded me of my detention. I nodded and quickly headed up to the DADA classroom. I would have went and found Gin, except that her class was Muggle Studies and it was on the other side of the castle. I could handle detention from McGonagall, but I couldn't risk being late to Snape's class and having to deal with two detentions in one night and miss out on my already limited amount of time with Gin. I wasn't even going to try to get away with using the quill in Snape's class. I just had to keep thinking about my date with Gin latter tonight and those heavenly study breaks!

A/N so that's chapter 2 tell me what you think! I think this is the last chapter I'll write for this story, but if you give me suggestions in your reviews I might continue. I'm just having problems with were this story can go with keeping with the theme… the "Tell me Quills". All I can come up with is them going to Hogsmeade and having a happy ending or telling about their library date and incorporating the quills. But I'm sort of having major writers block right now so we'll see what happens and if you guys even want another chapter. Again I'm sorry it took so long to update… I really don't have a very good excuse.

P.S. if you're wondering how Harry and Ginny will be able to get their date in even with Harry's detention, I think of McGonagall being a light detention giver when it's something small like being tardy. So, I think it would only last 30 min. to 1 hour.

P.S.S. I have no idea if Muggle Studies is far away from DADA, so if you do know if it's close let me know and I'll try to fix it


End file.
